


Freedom tales spin off

by KissMyFrogPhotography



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha John, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe, Angst with a Happy Ending, Awesome Melissa, De-Aged Stiles Stilinski, Derek and Scott are Brothers, First Time, Fox Stiles, Hybrids, M/M, Magical Stiles Stilinski, My First Fanfic, Other, Pack Family, Past Child Abuse, Pre-Slash, Slavery, Slaves, Teen Wolf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-20
Updated: 2016-07-20
Packaged: 2018-07-25 12:45:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7533307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KissMyFrogPhotography/pseuds/KissMyFrogPhotography
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So I did supernatural tale this is mine fic so here my teen Wolf tale hope you enjoy it!  Again I took same story change it into teen Wolf tale .</p>
            </blockquote>





	Freedom tales spin off

Chapter 1

Stiles never tasted freedom, he never understood the outside world. He was an Omega; he was a slave, something to be owned, beaten, used and abused. He was tattooed, his body marked with an 'X'.

The Training Center for Omegas was the only place he ever saw. He never knew love, or friendship. He was born deaf, so he never knew sounds, either. He was damaged. Would he ever have a home? A place of his own in the world?

No one would want him, he was skin and bones. He wore nothing--clothes meant he was free, and he was not therefore he was naked.

Today someone was coming to buy an Omega and he made their list. For first time ever, he remembered he was human. Well, an fox human hybrid, with wings.

.

"Are you sure we're doing the right thing?" asked Scott. "I mean, we're freakin' buying an Omega, Derek'."

"I know, Scott. But I told you, we need one, everyone does--it's the new law."

The new law made it mandatory for every pack to have at least one Omega. If a pack had no Omega, they were wanted and the fines were ridiculous. They did not need, or want, to break any pack laws. Their pack consisted of only Betas and Alphas, but to buy an Omega was wrong in Derek heart.

"The law is crap and you know that."

"I do, Derek, but we still need one--our pack needs one. Age doesn't matter, as long as we have a damn Omega."

Scott jeep came to a stop, Derek and Scott got out of the car and took a good look at the squat little building that was the Omega Training Center. It was a drab, ugly grey with high fences and no windows.

'It's like a prison,' thought Scott. So, so wrong.

.

 

Because the young omega was deaf, he didn't have any classes.

In fact, they left him alone, only bothering with him if he was needed for sex. It was painful, hurt so much when they beat him or hurt his wings. They were damaged too, like the rest of him. He never understood anything about humans, or life, or kindness; he'd only been abused all his life.

.

The two brothers waited, impatient to meet with people who ran this shit-hole and get this over with. Derek hated this, truly he did.

"Just so the two of you know, our youngest Omega is damaged," said the cold woman (Derek didn't care to remember her name) as they walked into the building. Everything about the place was cold and sterile.

They were given photos of the Omegas for sale. Derekv and Scott were sitting in chairs in a small, tidy office as they looked through them. One of the photos caught Dreke attention; a small boy, no older than seven, with the haze eyes ever.

"That's Omega sixty-eight." Derek and Scott both raised their eyebrows, looking at the woman with matching cold, nasty expressions at her tone. "He's damaged."

"What kind of damage?"

"Just damaged. We'll be putting him down today."

"You're shittin' me," said Scott. "He's just a kid."

"He's also damaged goods. There's no point of having him wasting space."

"We'll take him," spat Derek.

"Now," added Scott.

"Fine. We'll take the other Omegas back." She turned and left the room.

The brothers waited for a few minutes before the Omega came out. The small boy was thin, dirty and a little smelly.

Stilesl had never left his cell for a buyer before, but he knew he was being looked at now. This was first time in 5 months he'd left his tiny cell. He kept his head down and followed his master Alphas into a small office. He smelled the two Alphas, both scents scared him a little. Both Alphas were huge, especially to him. He didn't look up, made sure he kept his eyes on the floor.

The little boy was tiny, and skinny. He had messy black hair and tiny back wings curled up submissively on his back. The one time he looked up, Derek saw his eyes--the haze eyes Derek ever saw.

"What type of damaged is he?" asked Derek, looking the Omega over with a smile.

"He can't hear."

"You telling me he was going to be put to death because he can't hear?"

"Sirs, you can leave. Here is the care package on your Omega. Have a nice day, sirs."

Stiles didn't understand the words being said but he knew he was now owned. He followed the two big Alphas out into the daylight. The light was too bright. He had never felt air on his skin, or seen such light. For first time in his years, he wanted to run back into the cell he called his home.

Derek noticed that the little guy was shielding his eyes. He bent down to his level. "Hey, can you read lips?"

Stiles smiled and nodded his head.

"Good. I'm Derek and that there is Scott. Is it okay to pick you up and let me carry you? You can hide your face easier."

Stiles nodded again.

"Good, that's good,." Derek picked him up. The little boy was skin and bones and he hid his eyes in Derek s neck as he made their way towards Baby. He tossed the keys to Scott. "You drive, alright?"

"Sure. I bet it's the first time the kid has ever been outside the center," said Scott. He could see the way the Omega's little body shook badly. "I can't believe they were going to put him down--like a dog," said Scott.

"I'm just glad we came in when we did."

"He's just a kid, damn it."

"Look, Scott, mom is going to be giving the kid everything he needs and wants. It's just going to take time."

Stiles smiled into the soft fabric on the Alpha; it was the softest thing he'd ever felt. Everything was so new to him. The drive was long, the light still bright and hurting his eyes. He hadn't had good night's sleep, he was taken by another Alpha at the Center and he hurt all over.

But now, he was bought by two Alphas. He could smell both of them, he liked their scents. It was nice and he felt safe. He looked out the window and the colors were amazing to the little boy who never once had love.

The trip was short and he whined that it was over, holding on to the Alpha tightly. He'd never left the Center before and he was scared, of new places and of what his Alphas would want him to do.

"You know mom going to freak," said Scott.

"I know, Scott. Just--go get dad and uncle Peter, alright? I'll sit with the boy."

Derek looked down at the Omega. He was an angel. Tiny, no older then seven or eight. He was skin and bones. He had messy black raven hair and the prettiest blue eyes Derek had ever seen. He held tightly to Dereks chest if his life depended on it. And maybe it did.

Derek knew they were sent to get an older omega, but seeing this little guy was going to be put down was enough for Derek and Scott to take him home.

Scott walked into their family home and saw only their youngest sister Eric "Where's mom and Dad?"

"In here, son!" called John. "So, where is he or she?"

"He," Scott clarified. "And before we bring him in, you have to understand, that we were looking for an older Omega, but then we saw this Omega... they were going to put him down because he's damaged." Scott was trying to be careful how to word his thoughts on the boy to his parents.

"You bought a damaged Omega? Why?"

Instead of answering, Scott called for his brother. "Hey, Derek! Why don't you bring him in?"

"Alright!" Derek answered. The tiny boy wouldn't give up on his tight grip on Derek. It must be scary to go into house of Alphas with no understanding what will happen to him. Stiles whined softlky and Derek smiled, silently promising he'd never let him go.

"You bought a kid?"

"They were going to put him down like dog," said Scott, using his puppy eyes at their father.

"What's wrong with him?"

"He's deaf, mom, that's all. Poor thing never left the Center. In fact, he'd never seen light. I couldn't imagine being a kid and being locked up," said Derek, holding the boy.

"We had to bring him home," said Scott. "It's wrong."

"Oh my," said Melissa, holding her hand up to her month, tears beginning to fall freely.

"He's skin and bones," said John.

"That's one of the reasons why we couldn't leave him there," answered Derek.

Stiles tiny wings flapped. He was scared of all the new smells, all Alpha smells. The only one he wanted was of the man who was holding him.

"I think you made new friend," smiled Peter and Chris.

"Yeah, can we keep him?"

"Guess so, he's holding on to you pretty tightly. I guess he can have the spare room next to you, Derek."

"Thanks, mom. I'll go get doctor later, have him do a check-up on him."

"Looks like his tail could be damaged there as well," pointed John. "Poor little guy."

"They were giving us tons of crap on Omegas, even though it's wrong to keep them like that."

"It is wrong son, but that's just how it is."

"He's just kid though," said Scott.

"Omega, son. He's an omega slave. They have no rights, not like Betas or Alphas. We're lucky our pack is mostly Alphas and Betas. But with the new law, we needed an Omega. I guess this little guy is our Omega. He will keep us afloat and we'll give him the best life he can have. The freedom he has the right to," smiled John.


End file.
